Team Raven Tail
|previous affiliation= |base of operations= Raven Tail Guild |status= Active |leader= |members= *Iwan Dreyar *Nullpuding *Flare Corona *Obra *Kurohebi |temporary members = |former members= |manga debut= Chapter 267 |anime debut= |image gallery= }} Team Raven Tail is the team that represents the Raven Tail Guild in the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 16 Creation In order to take part in the Grand Magic Games and be the number one guild in Fiore, Team Raven Tail, is created with Nullpuding, Flare Corona, Obra, Kurohebi and Iwan Dreyar, under the alias of "Alexei".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 15-16 The goal of Team Raven Tail is actually not to win the Grand Magic Games, but to humiliate their rival guild Fairy Tail in anyway possible. To this end, they are not above cheating, sneak attacks, and specifically targeting members of said guild. If failure is met for any member, their team captain will be swift to deal out punishment to the failing member. Missions Grand Magic Games Preliminaries Team Raven Tail participated in the Grand Magic Games' preliminary event, Sky Labyrinth in which they had to be the first eight to reach the battle ground, Domus Flau.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 5-10 *Team Raven Tail passes on to the main event in 3rd place. Day One Event: Hidden Team Raven Tail competes in the first event, "Hidden". Players must find their opposition in a maze of clones, attacking them to gain points whilst avoiding being detected themselves or accidentally attacking clones - which will result in a loss of one point. The participating Mage with the most points at the end of the event, wins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 15-18 *Team Raven Tail selects Nullpuding to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 16 *Nullpuding finishes in second place, earning Team Raven Tail 8 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 1Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 14 Battle: Flare vs Lucy After coming second place in the first event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the first battle of day 1, the organizers choose Flare to compete for Raven Tail. *Flare Corona battles Lucy Heartfilia from Team Fairy Tail A.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 25 *Flare wins the battle (through the help of Obra), earning Team Raven Tail 10 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 17 Day Two Event: Chariot Team Raven Tail competes in the second event, "Chariot". Players are to race on top of interconnected chariots with the top points awarded to the first team to reach the goal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 2 *Team Raven Tail selects Kurohebi to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 5 *Kurohebi finishes in second place, earning Team Raven Tail 8 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 10 Battle: Toby vs. Kurohebi After coming second in the second event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the first battle of day 2, the organizers choose Kurohebi to compete for Raven Tail. *Kurohebi battles Toby Horhorta from Team Lamia Scale.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 5 *Kurohebi wins the battle, earning Team Raven Tail 10 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 11 Day Three Event: Pandemonium Team Raven Tail would compete in the second event, "Pandemonium". Players would kill monsters of different levels to earn points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 7-12 *Team Raven Tail selects Obra to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 6 *No one competes; Erza Scarlet finishes the event alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 14-20 To let the other teams score the other points and develop a ranking, the organisers plan for the remaining seven teams to compete in a secondary event, where they must hit a Magic power measuring device with the most powerful attack they can muster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 11 *The black creature belonging to Obra hits the meter with a force of 4, earning last place and 0 points for Team Raven Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 15 Battles & Events *Sky Labyrinth *X791 Grand Magic Games Inauguration *Hidden *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Flare Corona *Chariot *Toby Horhorta vs. Kurohebi *Pandemonium *MPF (Event) *Laxus Dreyar vs. Iwan Dreyar References Navigation Category:Factions Category:Raven Tail Members